1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LEDs (light-emitting diodes) and, more particularly, to a light assembly comprising a plurality of LEDs, with the light assembly adapted to couple to one or more light assemblies to form a strip light to be secured to an object (e.g., an automobile or a motorcycle) such as for warning and/or for other purposes (e.g., decoration).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are employed in many applications including indicators. However, continuing improvements in the exploitation of LEDs are constantly being sought.